Polymers and polymeric compositions are useful compounds for a variety of purposes. Polymers of esters (polyesters) are of particular importance because of their biodegradability and potential for biocompatibility. While current polyester compounds find application in a variety of uses, many lack desired chemical functionalities.
In particular, heteroatom substituted polymer compounds are desirable as new polymers to exhibit enhanced chemical properties. However, attempts to polymerize heteroatom functionalities are often challenging synthetically and offer limited flexibility in the range of heteroatom groups that can be added.
Polymers of heterosubstituted monomers can also be useful for delivery of the monomers under certain conditions. The polymers may exhibit differential solubility and stability under different conditions which makes them particularly suitable for delivery of the monomeric units. For example, some nutrients are degraded substantially before the nutrient can reach the bloodstream. A number of strategies have been developed to improve the bioavailability of these nutrients. Polymers of the desired monomer nutrients may provide stability characteristics such that the nutrients can be delivered in a more efficient manner.